User blog:Roxas82/iReact to the iOMG Promo
All Seddie fans across the world must be abuzz about iOMG, but I must say, it may be worth the hype this time. however, I can't say I'm entirely convinced that Sam and Freddie will kiss in this episode. So instead, I have two guesses as to what may happen in iOMG. Note that I too am human, and thus prone to error, and feel free to disagree with me! Give me your predictions too! Scenario 1 (Give me credit, its kindof hard for me to imagine Seddie) : There's a lock-in on iCarly at Ridgeway, and its fun, for say, two hours. There's possibly even homework involved. Out of boredom, someone creates/finds a site kindof like in Zoey101 where people are paired with their perfect match. When Carly and Freddie take their exams, somehow Freddie finds the results and believes the test is referring to him, when he tells Carly about the results, she believes it's Brad, because she doesn't think they'd like each other. While Carly tries to set up Sam with Brad, she's unsuccessful, as Sam does not like Brad, though he may like her. she walks out on him, and Freddie, thinking she chickened out, gives her a pep talk, trying to reassure her. Little does he know, she likes him, but does not reveal this; possibly they hug, which would raise Carly's eyes, as they always seem to go at it with each other. Carly sees this conversation, and knowing Sam, figures out that she likes Freddie. As a good friend, she encourages her to go for Freddie and "make a move", because she knows Freddie's a nice guy. Sam intends on telling Freddie, but he finds out from a text by Brad beforehand. Finally, Sam is able to talk with Freddie about her feelings, and when she stopped seeing him as just the technical producer, which he reciprocates. They're able to talk it out, and ask each other out, or the scene changes, and they both tell Carly. *If this happens, I'd be more than happy for Seddie fans, and interested in how iCarly continues Scenario 2 ( Better known as the Cam alternative) Honestly, looking through the promo, Sam's mainly got the same "I'm bored" look on her face, save for when Carly tells her to make a move (where she seems to look sad/afraid), and when she's listening to Freddie ( she looks slightly pained, but definitely is listening). For this reason, and the description of iOMG to be "Life changing", and'' "iCarly will never be the same again.", it makes more logical sense for Cam to be part of the show. Wouldn't your mind be blown if you ''think Sam likes Brad, then Freddie, and it was neither, it was your best friend? We've already seen Sam and Freddie kiss, and Freddie and Carly kiss, not to say that Sam would kiss Carly (though if I'd have to predict it, I'd say she'd do it right after Carly says "Make a move".) If this could happen, here would be the chronological progression. Once again, same as before, Sam takes a test determining her match, and Freddie sees these results prematurely, believing it to be him (possibly she may have indicated liking someone smart, nice, friendly, idk). Carly thinks this is Brad, and tells this to Freddie, who is reassured, but for some reason, bothered by this. Time and time again, Carly tries to her her best friend hang out with Brad and get to know him, meanwhile, Sam wants nothing to do with him. When locked in the cafeteria (?) she balks on Brad, and Carly listens in to their conversation, for a short while. At this point, Freddie tries to reassure Sam (believing either she was rejected, pushed Brad away out of fear, or is hiding feelings for him), and she may indicate not liking Freddie, or Brad, even saying she liked Carly (it'd explain Carly's surprised face, but I think they'll have a moment, and Carly mistakes it as Sam having a crush on Freddie. Thinking Sam wouldn't go for Freddie in loyalty to her, (and possibly having talked to him as well, if the script is right) Carly gives Sam her blessing, telling her to make a move. Sam does, and confesses her feelings to Carly. Shocked, Carly runs off, making some excuse to leave. When Freddie finds her, he talks with her,(he knows who Sam likes due to a text he gets from Brad possibly saying Sam loves her best friend) and tells her not to let go of her friendship; Sam's too scared/hurt to talk with Carly. Both agree to remain friends, for the sake of iCarly and all of their years being best friends, but Carly is visibly moved, and Sam incredibly hurt. Also, you never know if Sam would just "make a move" literally and kiss Carly. Carly, logically would react to this with confusion and try to date a boy again (the plot for iPWV). Due to spoilers, I don't think Cam would get very far this season. Can Seddie come of this? Yes, but it wouldn't be as rewarding as if Sam truly did like Freddie. I really do think this would be "life changing", though it would probably have a better chance happening on Degrassi than iCarly. What dol you guys think? Category:Blog posts